


Playing With Fire

by Dripping_With_Sin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Naruto, Demons, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sasuke's a killer, Seme!Naruto, Somewhat Fluffy, Suspense & Thriller, Uke!Sasuke, but still pretty cute, dark themes, dry attempts at humor, very mild horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dripping_With_Sin/pseuds/Dripping_With_Sin
Summary: The blood of the innocent stains Sasuke's porcelain skin, and he finds that it doesn't bother him at all. Sasuke finds a very unlikely hobby in the form of murder, but when it gets to his head, he turns (reluctantly, of course) to the nearest source of blinding, warm light to soothe him, and that happened to be Naruto.As far as he was concerned, Naruto was just a mixture of stupidity and blinding smiles all rolled into one human with a hero-complex.Unfortunately, Sasuke isn't as perceptive as he deems himself to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story here, and I'm just as excited about reading it as you are, so I wont take much of your time. This is unbeta'ed, so if you know someone willing to edit this story, please let me know! English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors. Thanks again!

Wet, soaked and heavy boots stomped down on the muddy road.

He did not like this. No, he absolutely did not like the rain at all.

The boy, Uchiha Sasuke, sighed in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair. He huffed angrily when all it did was fall back over his eyes because the rain didn't feel like helping him. But he could tolerate the rain sometimes, because it helps him with his job.

Well, not exactly his job, but more like his hobby. And by 'helping', he meant that it was a helpful distraction because it clouds his target’s mind, makes them trip and fall over; makes them slide down the ground, or maybe even momentarily blinds them. Rain makes it easier for him to capture his target and murder them.That's right, Sasuke has only one hobby that he enjoys.

_Killing._

He likes the feeling of having someone fear him, making them beg, plead and do just about anything to survive. He likes striking fear into people's hearts. He likes it when he feels his blood run high, pumping in his ears, deafening him from their pain-filled screams. He especially likes the feeling of his blade slicing through flesh, even if he doesn't like cleaning up the blood afterwards. Sasuke sighed, thinking that he probably should get therapy, as what his annoying brother keeps pestering him to do.

The reason as to why he was walking in the rain was by no means romantic. If anything, Sasuke hates anything romantic. And women too. He feels his upper lip curl up in disgust as the thought of him being with another woman passed through his mind. Sure, women were strong. They could fight stronger than a man could, but they just choose not to. Instead, they waste their precious time and potential chasing hormonal boys. And because of that, he hates women.

The only thing he appreciates about them is their screams. They're nice and loud. He likes it when his prey screams out loud. Kind of discouraging when they don't, because it makes him feel as if they don't fear him that much, as if he's doing his job inadequately.

Again, the reason as to why he was walking in the rain was because he had just finished another one of his "missions" again, and it was _messy._ Now, he was going to friends house, probably stay there for the night. Sasuke eyed the dripping mud engulfing the tip, bottom and soles of his shoes in clear distaste. _'Fuck you, rain.'_

Sasuke was broken out if his thoughts when the familiar orange colored mail-box with a drawing of a Kitsune on it came to view. As he walked up the front door steps, he glanced at the window, noticing that the light was turned off. _'He can't be asleep. It's still 9:30, too early.'_ Well, early for him.

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, he grimaced when he noticed that the sleeves of his jacket were stained, the unmistakable brownish-red color of blood in sight. _'I'll have to throw this jacket away, I've used this one too many times already.'_ he thought as he knocked loudly on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, he growled. "What's taking him so long? That dobe." Sasuke muttered, annoyed, as he prepared to knock once more, a bit more loudly this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto looked up, his brows furrowing as his cerulean eyes stared at his front door. 'Who would come here at this time?' he thought as he entangled himself from the sheets wrapped around him. When he reached his front door he thought, _'It couldn't be...'_ Wanting to prove his answer, he opened it, only to sigh at the person who came into his line of sight.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he asked exasperatedly, but when he saw his friend soaking wet and slightly shivering, and covered in  _blood_ of course, he opened his door wider, stepping aside to let the black haired boy come in. Sasuke took his place at the love seat couch, not caring at all if he got the couch wet, and watched as Naruto disappeared into his room to fetch a towel.

Uzumaki Naruto, a sunny-blond haired boy, 18 years of age, had offered to become his friend. His _friend_. And he asked Sasuke to be his friend even after Sasuke had warned, and proved, that he wasn't normal. Nor was he completely sane. But Naruto didn't care. He didn't care at all if Sasuke was a coldhearted murderer. He doesn't even care if Sasuke just randomly shows up at his doorstep, soaking wet and covered in blood. The first time he did (randomly show up at his front door), he took one dismissive glance at his blood stained self and invited him in. Like he did just now.

"Is he even human?" Sasuke muttered, because he was sure that nobody was that welcoming. Sasuke looked up when he heard Naruto's footsteps. "Here. And change into this," Naruto said, handing Sasuke a towel and pointing to the pajamas. Sasuke wordlessly took them and stood up, muttering his thanks and walked towards Naruto's bathroom. Naruto sighed as he stared at Sasuke's retreating back.

"Why I still do this for him, I will never know." he grumbled as he settled back into his couch, pulling the sheets to his lap. _'...although it is quite fun, teasing him and getting away with it'_ he thought.

When Sasuke finished his bath, he shrugged on Naruto's clothes, feeling it a bit too big for him. Sasuke sighed in dismay at the fact that Naruto was considerably bigger and taller than him, and considerably more masculine than him. Sasuke was more on the feminine side, he was pretty, pale and slim whereas Naruto was more muscular, tan and handsome. Obviously, he took after his mother's genes, while his brother inherited their father's masculinity. _Damn him!  
_

But Sasuke didn't take his height as an insult, instead he used it to his advantage. Being slim and short has its perks. Escaping from cops is much easier than when you’re too big and tall. Sasuke walked into the Living room, seeing Naruto there with droopy eyelids threatening to close as he watched the movie going on. Naruto sleepily looked at Sasuke and hid a snicker as he thought, _'He looks cute in my clothes.'_ He then paused at his train of thought. _'Did i just...'_ Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Must be the sleepiness catching up on me," he muttered quietly.

Naruto yawned, "You can take the bed if you want, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and turned around, facing the television, "I'm not sleepy. Or tired." he said, focusing his eyes on the movie. "Then you can stay up and watch the movie, G'night." was Naruto's reply.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto's direction and rolled his eyes. Naruto must have been really tired because he was already snoring and dead to the world. Sasuke turned back to the movie, watching in boredom as the killer cornered his target. The masked man pulled up his dagger, and Sasuke watched as the man cackled evilly, his dagger glinting sharply in the darkness of the night. When he neared his prey, specifically the stupid girl who thought that it was smart to call out, "Hello?" when she knew that her killer was already inside the house, he brought his knife down with a horrifying, sadistic smile.

Sasuke waited for the next scene when suddenly, the electricity blacked out. Sasuke looked to his window and frowned when he heard the heavy and harsh beatings of the rain down the window and roof. Then, Sasuke looked to the side at the hallway to Naruto's bedroom, finding it oddly dark and, god forbid, _scary_. It was rare to see Sasuke scared, because Sasuke didn't like being scared, he liked scaring.

A dark feeling crept up his stomach as he continued to look around Naruto's apartment. When the thunder roared, Sasuke's immediate reaction to it was to take out his dagger from his jacket, which he kept at his side. When thunder boomed and roared again Sasuke, not knowing what to do, moved slightly closer to his blond haired friend who was still sound asleep. Sasuke knew that his weapon couldn't and _wouldn't_ stop the thunder from its continuous wailing, but he still took comfort from it.

The room became slightly darker, and he was sure that the temperature dropped a few degrees. He squinted his eyes at the darkness that seemed to cloud at the kitchen when...

_**BOOM!!!** _

He didn't even notice when his hand jumped at the sound and found Naruto's chest, effectively waking the blond from his slumber. "S-Sasuke? What're you doin'. . ." Naruto sleepily mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around, immediately noticing the lack of light and the unmistakable roar of thunder. He looked at Sasuke, furrowing his eyebrows when he couldn't see nor identify the black haired teen's expression. He raised an eyebrow at the dagger clenched at the Uchiha’s hands.

Seeing the tensed shoulders and slightly shaking arms, he could say that… "Sasuke, are you _scared?"_ Naruto's intentions seemed of genuine curiosity, and only a hint of mockery, but Sasuke couldn’t find it in him to care. _"No!"_ Sasuke said, but his eyes continued to discreetly glance at his dark kitchen and hall. Naruto nodded, "Alright then," and looked around his living room.

Sasuke took a deep breath to compose himself, and in no more than 5 seconds, he was back to being his quiet and reserved self. _I will not act like some bloody child who's afraid of the dark!_

When Naruto finished observing, he looked at Sasuke and his mighty grip on his dagger and sighed, "Don't hold that here, Sasuke. I know that you just want to be safe, but really, this is my house. What could you possibly fear?" As he asked that question, he looked at Sasuke, expression eerily calm. A smirk crossed the blond's handsome face before disappearing a split second later.

Again, that dark, ugly feeling feeling in Sasuke's stomach swelled. As Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, his vision seemed to blur. Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of it. When he looked back at Naruto, Naruto seemed a bit… _off_ to him.

For a moment there, Sasuke's vision of Naruto changed. His hair seemed darker than its normal sunny blond color, his skin a lot paler, and his eyes. . .Sasuke couldn't believe that this was Naruto. His eyes, from their cerulean color eerily brightened, as if the topic of fear fascinated him. Sasuke could've sworn that, as he stared unflinchingly at the blond's eyes, a blood red, crimson color bled out from his pupils, and the once soft cerulean color of his eyes had now become a hauntingly beautiful shade if bright red. Shadows from the furniture and Naruto's own seemed to combine.

In Sasuke's vision, they seemed to twist and twirl on the ground Naruto stood on. It surrounded him. Soon enough, the shadows stopped twisting. But they morphed into nine tendril-like... _tails?_

It was then, he knew, this was no hallucination. A short, somewhat unbelieving thought crossed his mind, _‘Was this how his victims felt when he loomed over them with full intentions of killing them?’_

Naruto picked up the dagger that fell from Sasuke's hands. He then walked to the window, looking at the storm as if it was a normal, sunny day. Sasuke's breathing picked up, and suddenly, he felt like the girl in the horror movie he just watched. _‘Naruto, what-?’_ Naruto twirled the dagger in his hands, looking at Sasuke in dark amusement. Under the glow of the clouded moonlight, Naruto seemed eerily ethereal. Not like the faeries that glowed in golden dust, the mermaids that lure you by their enchanted singing, nor the Angel you pray to every night. No, with his tail-like shadows, haunted crimson eyes, and eerie expression, he looked more like a...

_**"...demon."** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth's out, and Sasuke isn't so sure what to make out of this new Naruto.

 

 _"...demon."_ Sasuke muttered, his voice breathy and quiet as he backed up even more.

Naruto smirked, his lips stretching into an eerily wide grin. The action caused his whiskers to become more visible, more pronounced.

Then, the thought hit Sasuke.

As Sasuke stared closely at the stranger before him, knowing that this was clearly not Naruto, his vision cleared. In his eyes, Naruto, with his narrowed eyes, wide smirk, and obvious whiskers, he'd say he looked more like a--

"Kitsune..." he muttered yet again, eyebrows furrowed. Naruto added, with an amused voice, "And mix those two together, and you get..."

Sasuke pieced the pieces together; the shadows, the whiskers, Naruto's weird obsession with foxes...and he gasped.

"Demon Fox." _Holy shit. This can’t be real._

Naruto's smirk, if possible, widened even further, as he clapped loudly.

"Give the cutie a prize! God, you sure took your sweet time in finding out." He said, appreciating Sasuke's muffled gasp.

 _'DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!'_ Sasuke's mind practically screamed.

Sasuke glanced at the knife in Naruto's, or who he once thought was, hands. He felt his hope slowly diminish as he watched Naruto twirl the knife expertly, like he was just playing with a pencil.

"What do you want from me, demon?" Sasuke asked, shifting his tone into what he hoped was confident.

Naruto placed his hand, which was not holding the knife, on his chest. " _Ouch,_ Sasuke, you wound me dearly," he spoke, mockery clear as day.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in frustration, "Answer my question." he said angrily, but his anger wasn't enough to wash away his fear.

Naruto, not at all bothered by the other's angered tone, replied easily, "I'm not sure of what I want yet, but I'll let you know when I do."

Just as Sasuke was about to give a sarcastic remark, Naruto casually threw the blade to the couch, not finding it interesting anymore.

Sasuke's brain started moving. His mind quickly formed an idea, and Sasuke fought down a smirk. Naruto continued speaking, apparently not noticing the younger boy's rapidly relaxing face.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak again, Sasuke then took his plan into action.

 _'There!'_ Sasuke sought after the opening as he lunged for the dagger. _'Almost there--'_

Sasuke's plan, however, backfired almost immediately when Naruto swiftly placed his hand out, his right arm wrapping around Sasuke's middle section and his foot calmly kicking away the knife.

Naruto tutted as he wrapped his other arm around Sasuke, enjoying the raven's quickly changing expression after he heard the knife clanking down to the ground.

It was when Sasuke thrashed violently in Naruto's hold that Naruto slammed Sasuke to the wall behind them, effectively silencing him, all the while drawing a pained gasp from the younger boy.

"Sasuke," Naruto chuckled, a low and oddly seductive tone, right by Sasuke's ear. His lips lightly grazed his earlobe and his breath caressed Sasuke's neck and ear, making Sasuke gasp and shiver, ever so slightly.

Naruto smirked at that and went even closer, close enough that his lips grazed his ear when he spoke.

Sasuke shifted his head so as to not let the blond near his sensitive ear, unknowingly showing an expanse of his neck.

Naruto eyed the creamy pale skin with dark, hooded eyes, watching as it practically begged to be marked. He licked his lips, forcing himself to calm down before he could ravish the younger boy then and there.

Sasuke, noticing his sudden silence, turned his head towards Naruto, straightening his neck and looking up at him, only to gasp quietly at the expression Naruto was currently giving him.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke, more like at his neck, his eyes dark and clouded, and his teeth gritted in a way that Sasuke could tell was holding himself back. 'From what?' Sasuke thought.

That sort of expression unnerved Sasuke; it was an expression that Sasuke could definitely tell from: hunger.

The way Naruto looked at him made him feel strange. Not strange in a way that he made him feel queasy, but strange in a way that it made him feel...

It made him feel as if he liked it. That he liked having Naruto hunger for him. It made him feel as if Naruto wanted Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped silently as his cheeks flushed a light pink; _is that it? He wants me?_

It was already hard for Naruto to control his desire, but seeing the flushed, confused and cloudy look Sasuke sent him was all he needed to snap.

And he did.

He growled lowly, breaking Sasuke out of his dazed state. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and gasped once more, this time, loudly.

 _'Oh no,'_ Sasuke gulped at the dark look on the blond's face, hands clenching and unclenching in an effort not to do anything stupid to anger or initiate any contact with this-- _whatever he was._

Sasuke was aware that Naruto's proverbial leash on his control just about snapped, and he isn't sure what he should do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you find any mistakes or errors, kindly tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke discovers some unexpected (or anticipated, rather) revelations regarding his friend-turned-demon, and it gets under his skin in a very nice, confusing way. But that's probably because the blond is too damn close for comfort at the moment, and he finds that very distracting and it doesn't help his befuddled thoughts one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as long as the former chapter, but still, I hope you enjoy!

For his whole life, Sasuke always held his control over his emotions in high regard.

He was level-headed in a way that he could sneak himself out of sticky situations with the ease of a snake. He could inflict fear and pain with just the use of his words, and could even anger a monk with his calm demeanor.

But he couldn't say the same right now.

Never had he felt so vulnerable, so _defenseless_ against this stranger, whom he used to think of as his friend.

With or without his weapon, he felt naked. Naruto's eyes seemed so intense; staring at Sasuke as though he were prey. His eyes were alight with a fire that Sasuke was unused to seeing in his best friend.

"Sasuke," the older boy, no, _man,_ started, breaking Sasuke from his trance. Sasuke lightly flinched at the feeling of hot breath against his ear, and gritted his teeth. Pushing his body even closer to the wall, Sasuke,, looked up at Naruto, keeping his movements to a minimum.

 _"What."_ It wasn't a question; it was more like a hiss. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, staring at the bright crimson ones in front of him.

They were _red._ Like his older brother’s, but more… _sinister._ There was a sort of dark pull that seemed to entrance him, making him unable to look away. But of course, he tried. Anyway, they were red; a deep, ruby red that he would _never_ get used to.

Naruto hid his amusement as he watched the battle of conflicting emotions in his little raven’s obsidian eyes.

Sasuke seemed unaware that he was hissing at Naruto in anger as his thoughts came running left and right,  and Naruto latched onto the fact that Sasuke sort of reminded him of an adorable, feisty kitten. All he needed left to complete the look were a pair fluffy cat ears to adorn his pretty little head and an equally fluffy tail.

Naruto chuckled deeply, the velvety smooth voice making Sasuke shiver, as though his voice passed through him like satin sheets; cold and smooth.

 _"Are all demons like him?"_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke, deep in thought, didn't notice the blond as he cunningly pressed both the palms of his hands against the wall on either side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke did, however, notice Naruto when he pressed himself closer to Sasuke, leaving only hair’s breadth of space between them.

Sasuke flinched once more at the close proximity of the older boy and pressed himself even closer to the wall, only to find that no space was spared to him.

Naruto leaned his head beside Sasuke's, ignoring how the smaller boy uncharacteristically scrambled to find more space.

Sasuke, despite his discomfort of having the blond so close to him, couldn't help but stare, no, _observe_ , that's right, observe, as the biceps underneath Naruto's white shirt sleeve flexed as he leaned towards him.

Sasukw mentally slapped himself at his straying thoughts and focused on the current matter. 

"W-What do you want from me. " the younger boy's question ended up coming out as a demand. Sasuke cursed himself for stuttering.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side, staring at Sasuke in a confused, yet amused expression. "What makes you think I want something from you?" He asked.

When those intense crimson eyes locked onto his, he found himself unable to look away once more. Having those eyes staring straight at him made his stomach coil; but the feeling was... _delicious_.

How would you feel if you had eyes as hot and intense as the blond’s in front of Sasuke staring transfixed at you, drinking in your fear, expression and appearance so hungrily?

Sasuke forced himself to look away, instead, resolutely locking his eyes to the window behind Naruto. Up ‘till now, it was still raining. Looks like a storms coming up _. ‘If I hadn't come here and stayed at a hotel, this never would have happened_.’ Sasuke thought, ‘ _I knew a storm was brewing, but I came here anyway. What did I expect, a damn slumber party?’_

_Nooo, instead, I just had to come here and get my ass into this bloody mess. Now look, I'm trapped between a demon who, apparently, had been masquerading around as my best friend, and a goddamned wall who wouldn't even spare me a little mercy and move.The fuck. Back.’_

A hand gripping his chin pulled him from his straying thoughts.

Naruto forced Sasuke to lock eyes with him, and Sasuke, not having much of a choice since that hand was gripping tightly into his chin, raised his head and stared defiantly at the older boy. Well, as defiant as he could considering their positions and obvious height difference.

Naruto chuckled deeply, "You didn't answer me."

Sasuke tried ripping his chin away from the hand, but failed. He hissed, "You didn't exactly answer mine either, so I'm pretty sure that we're even. _And let go of me!"_

"I don't need to answer your question," Naruto retorted, pretending as if he didn’t hear the last part. "Because I'm sure you already know the answer."

Sasuke ransacked his genius brain for the answer that he supposedly knew of already, but came up with none. Well, he kind of did, but no way in _hell_ was it ever true.

Seeing the confused expression on Sasuke's face, Naruto gave him a nonverbal hint; He stared pointedly at him.

_You've gotta be kidding me._

Sasuke was by no means an idiot. Yes, he probably knew the answer already, but he just didn't believe it. But seeing Naruto practically give away the answer with a simple look, he knew he was right. But still, for all he knew, Naruto could have just been staring at a hidden mole that Sasuke never saw before in his face, so he couldn't just easily believe it.

"You're thinking too hard, _Koneko-chan_." Naruto chuckled, amused at the hiss that came after he spoke the nickname, but after a split second, his attitude made a complete 180.

Gone was the carefree, playful Naruto. _This_ Naruto was seductive and dangerous, this was the _real_ demon. This was the demon whose blood red eyes had been devouring him so hungrily; the demon whose shadows desperately desired to tangle with his own in a show of passion.

"There's only one thing I want _, Sasuke_ ," he purred into his ear, and Sasuke's breath hitched when Naruto's tongue traced over his ear lobe,

“And that’s _you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly tell me if you find any any grammatical errors, please! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is longer than the former, but I hope you enjoy! Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter, because I would greatly appreciate it. Once again, enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Slash scenes, petting, make-outs.

Sasuke’s breath hitched in his throat because although he somewhat knew that little fact already, it was still surprising coming from Naruto himself.

 _“There’s only one thing I want, Sasuke,”_ Naruto’s words seem to echo over and over in his mind, _“and that’s you.”_

Sasuke’s fingers shook slightly behind his back, and even though he isn’t normally so easily scared, this was a _demon;_ a demon whose attention was on _him,_ and could probably devour him or take Sasuke with him to wherever he goes _at any moment now._

It then that he became hyper aware of the older man’s close proximity; Naruto was so close that Sasuke could practically count each of his eyelashes individually. Naruto’s minty breath ruffled the hair on his forehead, and his eyes fluttered slightly to avoid having any hair touching his eye. He felt a small puff of breath at the action, and he looked up once more, only to be held in Naruto’s gaze.

“Oh…” Sasuke whispered. For a split second, Naruto’s eyes were so _warm_ and _soft_ as they gazed at him, and Sasuke’s eyes were drawn to his lips which had curled up into a small smile the longer he stared at him. _Shit,_ Sasuke thought, _this is bad._

And _why_ was it bad?

Because the longer they held eye contact, the more his insides twisted in a confusing way and that is _definitely_ _not a good sign._

Sasuke snapped out of whatever daze he was in and cleared his throat, forcing himself to look at Naruto in the eyes. “If you would kindly give me some space,” he began, “We can talk.”

It was a bit formal, the way Sasuke spoke, but he was dealing with a (possibly) hundred, or _thousand,_ year old Demon who can snap his pretty little neck in seconds, so it was probably for the best. After all, he may be a cold hearted murderer, but he was by no means stupid, and he had more than enough brain cells to know that if he was no match for Naruto before, then he certainly is not now against, well, _this._

Naruto’s amusement bled through his eyes and he shook his head, “I quite like this position.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, irritation seeping through him at the demon’s blatant refusal to his polite request. “My feet are getting tired. Can we at least sit down?” He gave it one more try. Naruto sighed, but considered his request. “I suppose, if that is the case.”

Sasuke almost sighed in relief at having gained his personal space back, but that relief was short lived.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Sasuke was hauled to Naruto’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sasuke yelped and clawed at the blond’s back, but Naruto was unaffected by it.

After a few steps, Sasuke was finally let down, only to gasp again when Naruto effortlessly forced Sasuke on his lap. Naruto’s arms, still around Sasuke’s slim waist, tightened a fraction when the younger boy tried to jump away.

Naruto clicked his tongue when Sasuke tried to maneuver his way out of Naruto’s hold, but the blond was stronger and more experienced.

Sasuke realized that his efforts were all going to waste because he knew he had no chance at escaping the obviously stronger blond, so instead he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, lest he lose his mind in panic. He figured that Naruto would let up soon enough because they can’t stay in this situation forever. He’d just to save his efforts until then.

Naruto hummed in satisfaction when Sasuke stopped trying to wiggle his way out, because honestly, squirming his way out of Naruto’s lap definitely isn’t gonna help either of them.

Naruto suddenly went nearer and leaned his head on the crook of Sasuke’s neck, ignoring the little stutter in his breath and the small hands that clutched his biceps, trying to stop him from moving any closer.

Naruto nosed Sasuke’s soft, pale, _unmarked_ neck. He inhaled his scent that smelled like Naruto’s unused jasmine soap and a scent that belonged only to Sasuke. It was _divine._ Naruto breathed shakily, mentally grasping weakly at the strands of his wavering control. _God, how long he waited for this._

Naruto planted a soft kiss where he could feel the pulse of Sasuke’s neck and relished in the soft gasp it elicited. The hands on his bicep tightened as the owner tried to pull away.

“Naru-- _ahn,”_ Naruto’s tongue traced from his pulse to the area below his ear, cutting off whatever Sasuke was about to say. A hot mouth nibbled his ear lobe, and Sasuke found himself biting his lip in order to stop the noises that were about to come out.

A deep chuckle near his ear caused an unexpected shiver to race up Sasuke’s spine. “Sasuke,” Naruto pulled away slightly and placed his thumb and forefinger underneath Sasuke’s chin, tilting it up and making him face Naruto.

Naruto eyed the small, enticing blush on Sasuke’s flawless cheeks and leaned their foreheads together, a tan hand coming up to the back of Sasuke’s head.

_“Make as much noise as you want.”_

On the next second, Naruto's lips molded against his and his brain short-circuited for a moment, before he placed his hands on Naruto’s shoulder to pull away, but the hand that cupped his head stopped him.

“Mmnn,” Sasuke moaned slightly when Naruto’s talented tongue traced his bottom lip to gain entrance, but Sasuke was having none of that. He kept his teeth closed and unpenetrable.

But Naruto wasn’t having any of that either. Naruto’s hand, from their place on Sasuke’s lower back, traveled lower and lower until they were over Sasuke’s ass, caressing and grasping one cheek.

Naruto growled into Sasuke’s mouth when he felt just how firm and round his Sasuke’s ass was, and his hand tightened its hold on Sasuke’s firm globes.

Sasuke moaned unexpectedly at that, feeling slightly delirious when that strong hand palmed his ass.

“You like that?” Naruto growled into his mouth, but before Sasuke could deny it, the older man’s tongue slipped through Sasuke’s mouth and caressed his.

“Mmph!” Sasuke tried to pull away from Naruto’s (deliciously) intense kiss and groping hands, but Naruto pulled away, placed his hands on Sasuke’s hips, and manhandled Sasuke under him on the couch.

His lips found Sasuke’s once more, but Sasuke kept trying to pull away.

Naruto nudged his knee in between Sasuke’s legs, and a strong thigh grinded into Sasuke’s crotch. Sasuke _mewled._

Naruto growled lustfully at the sound, and he once more molded his lips to Sasuke’s. This time, Sasuke couldn’t find the will to pull away. Sasuke’s tongue tentatively responded to Naruto’s gentle sweeps, but that was all Naruto could ask for at the moment. He slowed down his kisses to accommodate Sasuke’s hesitance, just until Sasuke was confident enough to start the kiss by himself.

Not soon after, Sasuke felt the tugs of pleasure as Naruto continued to nip at his soft lips and trace his bottom lip with his tongue, and then his control snapped too.

Sasuke’s hands fisted Naruto hair, and Naruto groaned, a deep, low sound that went straight to Sasuke’s dick. The small sounds Sasuke kept letting out encouraged Naruto, and not long after, they were both lost to the world, too caught up in their pleasure.

Sasuke jumped when his phone rang, the chorus of “He’s a Pirate” reverberating across the room. Naruto, on the other hand, merely tensed at the unexpected interruption.

That sudden interruption snapped Sasuke awake from whatever delirious high he had been in moments ago, and his heart stopped at his throat when he realized what had just happened, and what almost did.

 _‘I almost had sex with a demon!’_ Sasuke scrambled from his place underneath Naruto, and the blond let him, cursing himself for losing control like that.

“How _dare_ you take advantage of me like that!” Sasuke snarled from the other side of the living room. Naruto placed his hands up in surrender when he saw how hostile Sasuke was at the moment.

“Hey, I did _not_ take advantage of you.”

Silence.

“ _Okay_ , maybe I did. And I’m sorry for losing control like that.” Naruto spoke softly, and he slowly rose up from the couch.

Sasuke tensed when Naruto moved. _“Get away from me.”_ Sasuke’s voice was close to a hiss when Naruto stepped towards him.

“I can’t do that, Sasuke.” Naruto spoke, walking slowly but never stopping. Sasuke had an incredulous look in his eyes when he locked eyes with Naruto. “The fuck do you mean _you can’t_?”

Sasuke backed up the closer Naruto went.

“It means that _I can’t.”_ Naruto replied. Sasuke scoffed, albeit slightly shakily, “Oh, _thanks,_ that helps a lot.”

Naruto sighed, “You don’t understand how _long_ I’ve waited for this Sasuke, for you to be here, in my arms, where you _belong.”_ Naruto spoke with conviction, as if he completely believed his own words.

 _“Bullshit!”_ Sasuke snarled over the incessant ringing of his cellphone, “don’t play your mindless demon games with me, Naruto. I don’t belong to you.”

Naruto’s eyes hardened, and Sasuke backed up again, cursing mentally when his back touched the wall.

“You don’t know _anything,_ Sasuke.” Naruto closed the distance between them, trapping Sasuke once more and locking eyes with him.

Sasuke withheld himself from shivering under the weight of Naruto’s red eyed gaze. He squared his shoulders and looked up defiantly, “So you’re saying that I already _do_ belong to you. Is that it?”

Before Naruto could reply, the phone stopped ringing, and Itachi’s voice echoed across the room from the automatically played voicemail, **_“Sasuke, where are you? It’s almost 12 o’ clock, and it’s still a school day, Otouto. I know you’re at Uzumaki-san’s house, so I’m driving there right now. I’m pretty close, so you better prepare your stuff before I arrive. Call me back once you’ve reached this message to warn Uzumaki-san beforehand.”  
_**

After the click, Sasuke held his breath when the blond demon kept silent.

Naruto’s eyes glazed over as he focused on listening to the sounds of a car nearing his house. Itachi was very near, so he had to finish this immediately.

He turned to Sasuke and touched his soft cheek.

Sasuke jolted when Naruto’s hand caressed his cheek all of a sudden, “Don’t tou—“ A quick, sharp pain on the back of his neck stopped him mid-sentence, and Sasuke’s body went numb and weak all of a sudden.

He went tumbling against Naruto’s chest, and strong hands held him up.

Through his grogginess, he could blearily make out Naruto's voice saying, “I’m not saying that you already belong to me, Sasuke.” over the sounds of his brother’s voice on the other side of the entrance door while Naruto gently carried him to the sofa and pulled the sheets around him, arranging it to make is seem as though he had been sleeping the whole time.

The last thing he heard before the knocks got louder was Naruto’s voice near his ear, a deep whispery sound that had his eyes fluttering to sleep,

_“I’m saying that you will.”_


	5. Chapter 5

A rough hand jostled him awake, and his brother's deep voice filters through his muddled mind, "Otouto, wake _up_. Now you'll really be late for school." Blearily, Sasuke slowly sat up and blinked, each blink seemingly heavier than the last. A yawn fights its way out of the boy and, like a cat, Sasuke stretches as far as his arms and legs can go, moaning at the satisfying pops his bones make after a good night's sleep.

Wait,  _sleep?_

Much more awake this time, Sasuke sat up, wide eyes scanning the room he's in,  _his room._ He sees his own clutter on his desk, his homework from a day ago uncharacteristically unmade, and his clothes scattered all over the floor of  _his_ room. How'd he get here?

"I brought you home after last night, Otouto. Now get up and get ready for school, you have approximately 12 minutes left." Itachi says, shaking his head at his little brother's confused and lost face. Maybe Sasuke really was tired yesterday; Itachi recalls how Naruto gently handed him a sleeping, snoring Sasuke with a soft chuckle, telling Itachi about Sasuke's rough day at school with a hushed voice so as to not waken the sleeping boy. 

Itachi had been somewhat frightened to be honest, because it wasn’t like his brother to ignore his calls, and so his mind went out of its way thinking of every possible scenario as to what happened to his Otouto while he drove like a madman. Itachi wasn’t _that_ overprotective, really, it’s just that after their parent’s death, they really only had each other. Not to mention the teeny detail of Sasuke’s bloodthirsty tendencies.

Yes, Itachi knew. He was neither blind nor stupid, and he was just a teensy bit thankful that Sasuke was a meticulous one; otherwise they’d have both been in prison right about now. By no means does he condone murder, not at all. But, as long as it kept his Otouto’s mind quiet, then so be it.

He truly spoiled his brother too much sometimes.

Last night, his heart almost stopped from the relief that flooded through his system; he had thought that maybe the police finally gathered just enough evidence to arrest Sasuke, and had taken him away. But thankfully, his Otouto was just sleeping over at Naruto’s after a rough day in school.

Speaking of the blond, Itachi pursed his lips as he headed towards his study, _how had he known that Itachi would arrive that very second?_ The moment Itachi knocked on the door, Naruto was already there and had readily opened the door for him, a snoring Sasuke carried with one arm. It was as if the man had been expecting him to arrive that moment, and had waited by the door. So how-

Ah, yes, the _phone call._ Itachi snorted, it must’ve been that. How else would the blond have known? He must've heard the constant buzzing of Sasuke's phone and checked it in behalf of the sleeping boy. And the screeching sound of his car tires must’ve alerted him from afar, which could be why he was already by the door, having heard Itachi’s arrival even before he got out of the car.

Thank god Naruto was kind enough to have made the exchange short, seeing that Itachi was kind of frazzled out of his nerves last night.

Itachi sighed and ran a hand down his face, wearily sitting on his chair and leaning back on the leather backrest. Was it time to talk to Sasuke about his murderous tendencies? God, he just hoped that if it went well, Sasuke would change his mind and hopefully have a more productive, less dangerous hobby.

Man, he needed a drink. Nevermind that it’s only 7:30 in the morning.

 

 

Back at Sasuke's room, the boy was still sitting up on his bed, confused and a little dazed. Itachi said that he brought him home after last night, but what _happened_ last night?All he could remember was that he was out and about again, doing what he usually does to loosen his nerves, and then a storm broke out.

 _Yeah,_ Sasuke nodded, _there was a storm._

 _His clothes got all wet and heavy, and so he began his trek to a house that was nearer to the location of his latest “job”._ Sasuke stood and made his way to the bathroom, still deep in thought. _There was a mailbox, and it was—_ Sasuke squinted his eyes, as if doing so would make the image in his mind a lot clearer. What color was the mailbox again? Sasuke sighs angrily, brushing his teeth with a lot more force than necessary.

Aha! _The mailbox was orange!_

Yes, Sasuke was slowly remembering it, there was an orange mailbox with a fox on it, which could only mean one thing: _Naruto._

 _Right,_ Sasuke nods to himself as he haphazardly put on his clothes, nevermind that he ended up picking out skinny jeans and a pastel pink shirt, _so he was at Naruto’s house last night._

_What was he doing there? What happened there? How did he fall asleep?_

Sasuke could vaguely hear himself bidding his brother goodbye and hearing something in return, and he was out the door and walking, still wracking his brain for memories of the night before. _Man, it's hot,_ Sasuke thinks as he swipes a hand over his forehead. But his hands were clammy and cold, _was he coming down with a cold?_

Sasuke shakes his head. _Why can’t he remember?_ He asks that over and over, because for some reason, his brain just refused to cooperate today.  Sasuke hears a honk, and the revving of an engine. It was right behind him, and he turns around to see what the commotion was about.

It was his brother’s car, and as his eyes trailed to the window, he could see his brother’s incredulous and concerned face. The window rolls down and Itachi says, “Sasuke, you just left all of a sudden. Have you forgotten that you’re school is more than three blocks away? Come on, get in.” Itachi ushers him inside, and he does so, cringing a little at how out of it he is today.

 _The hell is wrong with me?_ Sasuke thinks as he faces his older brother. _Why am I so spacey right now?_

“Otouto, are you alright?” Itachi’s concerened question beings him out of his thoughts. Sasuke nods, trying to come off as nonchalant but failing because of his flushed cheeks and the sweat on his forehead. Wait, _why is he sweating so much?_

Sasuke feels hot, _too hot,_  and his hands feel too _cold_ all of a sudden, and it’s only Itachi’s hands on his shoulders that keep his head from slamming into the window when his eyes falter shut.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for the long wait! Now now, before you go pointing your knives and pitchforks at me, let me explain. I had two chapters written for this fic, but they were all saved in a flashdrive because i didn't want my parents to know that i wrote dirty fanfiction in their laptop (mine broke) and that flashdrive, unfortunately, caught a virus. Needless to say, my flashdrive was formatted, and a l l the fics in that flashdrive are g o n e. Don't worry, this chapter's plot seems to be much better than the one i came up with before, but this chapter had to be cut short because I just can't, for the life of me, remember the other half. I'm only writing this from memory and my memory isn't exactly the best (i have the attention span of a goldfish) so please bear with me. WORRY NOT, for i will never abandon this fic.  
> This is unedited so please do not hesitate to tell me my errors. Constructive criticism is greatly welcome!


End file.
